LA Mort amoureuse
by Ewandyl
Summary: Notre Shinigami est la Mort. Sur l'ordre su Seigneur, il est chargé de faucher les vies humaines. Mais qu'arrive t-il quand on ordonne à la Mort de tuer un ange? Yaoi 1x2


Auteur : Ewandyl  
Disclaimers : persos pas a moi, mais nowel approche :p  
Couple: a voir =p  
Genre : OOC, UA  
Rating : Rating T.

Fic Yaoi

La Note de l'Auteur:

-Eh ben voilà! Un petit O.S écrit sur un coup de tête! Alors que je m'ennuyais ferme, cette histoire m'est apparue!

-Pas très rigolote. Mais bon, je l'ai écrite comme je l'ai imaginée. Ce ne sera peut être pas la meilleure, mais j'ai apprécié de l'écrire.

-Allez j'arrête de bavasser! Voici l'histoire!

La Mort amoureuse.

-Va, Shinigami. Ma parole est loi en cet univers. Ce monde est trop peuplé de pécheurs. Shinigami, voit te remettre la Liste. Tue. Tue et pardonne ces pêcheurs.

-Il en sera selon Votre volonté, tout puissant. Votre parole sera exécutée.

-Attends, Shinigami.

-Oui, Seigneur des Cieux?

-Ne fais preuve d'aucune pitié envers les mortels. Ils sont Ma création. Leur vie sur cette terre est une chose que Je leur donne, et que Je leur reprends. N'écoute pas leur mots remplis de venin. La langue de ces pécheurs est fourbe. Sépare leurs âmes de leur corps. Ils doivent être enfin soumis au Jugement Dernier.

-Je ferais selon Votre volonté. Il n'est question de faire autrement.

-Va, Représentant de Mon jugement sur Terre et Ciel.

-Bien, Seigneur.

Vêtu de sa cape noire et armé de sa faux, Shinigami partit pour la Terre. Il arrive à destination dans un faubourg sombre et malfamé. C'est ici que se trouvait la première victime de la Liste. Shinigami avance de quelque pas et tombe sur un vieil homme. Celui-ci semble avoir perdu la raison.

-Seigneur! Où est-tu?! Tu n'existe pas, pas vrai?! Si tu existait, je ne serais pas dans cette horrible situation! Je te hais! Que fais-tu de tes belles paroles ?

Le vieil homme s'écroula de fatigue. Il avait les yeux ternes, les cheveux sales, il était vêtu de haillons. Shinigami s'approcha et sortit de l'ombre.

-Mortel, écoute la voix de Dieu. C'est la Mort qui te parle.

-La… Mort?

L'homme se redressa péniblement, ses yeux d'un bleu passé s'écarquillant de peur.

-Oui, Dieu à décidé qu'il était temps pour toi de te Juger.

-Je vais mou… mourir?

-Oui. Je vais te tuer. Et ton âme monteras aux cieux.

-Serais-je par… pardonné?

-Dieu seul peut te le dire.

D'un mouvement souple, Shinigami trancha la tête du pêcheur. Et voilà. Le dieu de la Mort se mit en position de prière et psalmodia:

-Pécheur, monte au ciel. Que Dieu te pardonne. N'aie peur, la Mort n'est qu'un passage pour la Vie éternelle.

Le corps sans vie disparût dans un nuage de poussière.

-Il est temps de partir pour le Japon. Le prochain jugement sera pour le mortel nommé Heero Yuy.

Shinigami atterrit dans un lieu où régnait la débauche. Le lieu était baigné de lumières tantôt sombres, tantôt trop lumineuses. Le lieu était empli de fumée. Autour d'une piste se pressaient des dizaines de gens. L'Œil améthyste de la Mort se posa alors sur sa victime. Celle-ci se traînait lascivement sur la piste de danse, entièrement vêtue d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant chaque parcelle de sa peau pécheresse et ne portant rien d'autre au dessus de la ceinture qu'une chaîne autour du cou. Shinigami se heurta à cette image. Non pas car la scène fut choquante, il avait vu tant de choses. Mais parce que s'imposa à lui un homme brisé de sa liberté, brisé de ses ailes. L'image d'un ange retrouvé en enfer.

La future victime de la Mort bougeait en rythme avec la musique, excitant de plus en plus la foule qui se pressait à ses pieds. Shinigami ne pouvait apparaître devant tant de gens. L'existence de Dieu se voulait secrète aux yeux des humains. Dieu voulait une croyance totale de la part de ses sujets. Pour Lui, il n'était pas nécessaire que les humains Le voient. Ils devaient seulement l'écouter et respecter ses paroles.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que simplement surveiller ce Heero. La Mort prit l'apparence d'un humain. Ses traits ne changeaient pas, seulement ses habits devenaient ceux qu'ils souhaitait et sa faux se réduisait pour former un pendentif en forme de croix. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon semblable à celui de sa victime, quoiqu'un peu moins moulant, et arbora une chemise d'un blanc éclatant. La soirée se poursuivit très tard dans la matinée. Alors que le soleil allait bientôt réapparaître, la salle se vida. La victime rentra dans les coulisses de la scène. La Mort la suivit, se servant de ses facultés pour ne pas se faire repérer. Heero se déshabilla et se revêtit d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur vert. Il entassa tout ce dont il se servait pour son travail dans une malle et se dirigea chez son patron.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Dit-il d'un voix faiblarde et rauque.

-Ah! Tu as été parfait, mon mignon.

L'être infâme qui entretenait ces propos était étendu sur son fauteuil, un cigare à la main.

-Tu veux ta paye, c'est ça mon joli?

Heero baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-Soit, j'ai eu de magnifiques retours, à ton sujet, de mes clients. Tant en danse, qu'au lit. Tu me rapportes une vraie fortune. Tiens, voilà tes 5%.

Heero prit l'argent et salua son patron d'un signe de la tête. Il sortit presque en courant du bureau. Un peu plus loin, il se retrouva enfin seul au milieu d'une ruelle, légèrement éclairée par l'aube naissante. C'était à Shinigami de jouer. Sa victime était enfin seule. Enfin à sa portée, et pourtant… celle-ci rentra chez elle sans encombres, mis à part quelques sifflements chahuteurs d'hommes et de femmes.

Shinigami suivait Heero de près sans oser le toucher. Il le suivit jusqu'à chez lui. Un fois à son petit appartement, pas bien meublé, Heero alla à sa salle de bain et prit une courte douche. La Mort put entendre quelques sanglotements. Le pécheur sortit de sa petite salle de bain et se glissa sous une couverture. Allongé, la peau qui dépassait de la couverture était couverte de bleus…ou de suçons. Shinigami avait déjà vu cela sur nombres de ses victimes, mais jamais, cela lui avait paru si barbare. C'était comme si la douleur imposée à sa victime était la sienne. Mais il était le dieu de la Mort. C'est pour cela que Shinigami apparut enfin aux yeux de sa future victime.

-Que… qui êtes-vous!

-Je suis la Mort.

-Vous ne lui ressemblez pas. Que faites-vous chez moi? Sortez d'ici.

Shinigami s'aperçu alors qu'il était toujours vêtu ''humainement''.

-As-tu besoin d'une preuve sur le fait que je sois un envoyé de Dieu?

-Dieu m'a abandonné depuis longtemps.

-Alors tu crois en Son existence?

-J'ai depuis longtemps appris à ne croire qu'en moi.

L'Ange de la Mort prit entre ses mains le pendentif en forme de croix.

-… Je dois te tuer, Heero. Le Seigneur te rappelle auprès de Lui.

-Peut être serais-ce mieux ainsi. Alors, je vois que je ne toucherais jamais au bonheur. Tant de rêves.

Le comportement totalement apathique d'Heero surpris Shinigami. En ces heures si graves et solennelles, le genre humain cédait facilement à la panique, à l'incompréhension.

-Heero.

-Oui?

-N'as-tu pas peur de la mort?

-Je l'ai frôlée tant de fois. Chaque nuit je suis soumis à la violence et aux désirs de mes clients. Chaque nuit, soumis à des tortures qui les rends aussi excités que des chiens. On ne distingue plus les bleus des suçons sur ma peau. Pourtant autrefois si douce. Je suis souillé jusqu'à la moelle, et vous voudriez que j'ai peur de mourir?

-… Je ne peux vous aider. Ce serait contre la Volonté de Lui.

-Aidez moi en me tuant. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire cela moi-même.

-Je ne veux pas. Vous n'êtes pas un pécheur. Vous êtes un ange jeté en enfer, c'est tel que cela que vous m'êtes apparu.

Heero se leva. Vêtu d'un simple boxer, il vint se coller à la Mort elle-même. Shinigami resta stoïque. Heero flatta les reins de la Mort et, lui vola un baiser. Shinigami ne savait plus quel comportement adopter.

-C'est donc simple…

-Que veux-tu dire, Heero?

-Vous, dieu de la Mort, ne voulez pas me tuer car je ne serais pas un pécheur. Je veux quitter cette vie. Vous êtes celui qui peux m'aider.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

Heero commença à déboutonner les premiers boutons de la chemise de Shinigami.

-Il suffit de commettre… un péché… ainsi vous serez sûr que je ne suis pas digne de vivre sur cette Terre et n'aurez aucun scrupule à me tuer…

-Je… ne peux faire ça…

Heero envoya la chemise blanche loin d'eux. Il caressa voluptueusement le torse de la Mort, le lécha , le mordilla. Shinigami ne savait plus que faire. Se réveillait de nouveau en lui, des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés. Quelle tristesse, tous ces gens qu'il a dû tuer… des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la Mort.

-Sais-tu que, la tristesse est un des plus puissants aphrodisiaques?

Encore, encore tant de sentiments l'envahirent. Au fur et à mesure des douces caresses d'Heero, ceux-ci devenaient plus précis, plus brûlants. Le désir, le besoin de possession, le besoin d'être dominant… Shinigami était au cœur d'un tourbillon de sens. Son esprit s'embrumait tandis qu'Heero suivait de sa langue les marques noires dessinées sur sa peau qui faisaient de lui l'Ange de la Mort. Shinigami n'avait pas encore bougé, seul l'asiatique s'affairait encore.

-Je… vais commettre ce péché… avec toi

-Je te remercie…

_« N'écoutent pas leur mots remplis de venin. La langue de ces pécheurs est fourbe. Sépare leurs âmes de leur corps. Ils doivent être enfin soumis au Jugement Dernier. »_

-Non, attends, je n'en ai pas le droit. Les mots de Dieu résonnent dans ma tête. Je dois emmener les pécheurs au cieux…

-Tu m'y emmèneras après…

-Je…

-Il n'est question que de moi. Depuis quand l'Ange de la Mort a-t-il peur? Allez…

S'approchant doucement de l'oreille du Shinigami, il souffla:

-Prends-moi.

Les mots d'Heero eurent finalement plus de poids que les paroles de Dieu lui-même. Pour cette nuit, le premier Ange du Seigneur, son plus fidèle, brisera tous les serments effectués et commettra lui-même ce pourquoi il tue tant de gens. Il commettra le péché de la chair…

-Je vais effectuer ta dernière volonté Heero. Je puis faire cela. Je devrais te tuer ensuite et moi, j'irais en Enfer. Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire? Je suis l'Ange de la Mort… Je suis tout puissant. Dieu donne la vie, mais c'est moi qui la reprends. Tu m'appartiens, Heero. Ta vie est entre mes mains.

Shinigami enlaça tendrement son ange aux ailes brisées et le porta jusqu'au lit, à deux pas de là. Il l'allongea sous lui.

-Tu veux commettre l'irréparable?

-Oui.

L'Ange de la Mort admira les traits fins d'Heero. Dehors, il faisait maintenant jour et quelques rayons lumineux passaient à travers le panneau de bois sur la fenêtre. Pour rien au monde Shinigami les aurait enlevés. Ceux-ci lui permettraient d'admirer encore et encore les courbes gracieuses de son ange à lui.

-Je peux effacer toutes ces traces… dit-il en touchant chaque bleus, chaque marques.

-Fais-le, je t'en supplie.

Shinigami goûta à chaque parcelle de peau fruitée offerte. A chaque souffle, les marques disparaissaient. Ses mains allait et venaient, caressant toujours plus loin les douces courbes de l'asiatique. Heero quémanda un doux et tendre baiser. Un de ceux qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Shinigami le lui offrit. Heero demanda plus de caresses, cela lui fut accepté. L'Ange de la Mort accordait à cet être tous ses caprices, ses moindres désirs. La Mort aux yeux améthystes se montrait plus douce que n'importe quel humain fou d'amour. Tant d'années se déversaient en lui comme un torrent incandescent. Et Heero en était le réceptacle. Dans la semi pénombre de la pièce, les deux âmes s'unissaient. Ces deux êtres à l'unisson s'enlaçaient tendrement. A chaque râle de douleur de l'un, l'autre le consolait. Mais si une chose manquait, c'était les promesses d'un avenir commun. Il n'y aura de lendemain pour aucun des deux. Du moins, par sur cette Terre.

-Heero…

-Oui…?

-Je vais prononcer une formule qui t'enverras au paradis. En tant qu'Ange de la Mort, je peux décider pour un nombre restreint de mortel, de leur accorder le pardon . Redeviens ce que tu est. Redeviens l'ange que j'ai aperçu au fond de toi.

-Que feras-tu?

-Je vais aller me repentir aux yeux de Dieu. Pour cela, je vais passer quelques décennies en Enfer. Je ne crains ni la douleur, ni les flammes. Je crains simplement de ne pas te survivre, Heero.

-Alors emmène moi en Enfer avec toi.

-Tu souhaite me suivre?

-Oui… je veux rendre tes années de labeur au services de Dieu aussi douces qu'elles puissent être.

-… Tu as déjà vu ça, toi?

-Quoi donc?

-La Mort, amoureuse?

Fin!

Merci d'êtres parvenus en bas de cette page! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire avant de partir! ^^

Le septième chapitre « d'un nouveau frère », est en plein chantier! C'est qu'à ce stade, il faut faire très attention à la cohérence, à la longueur du chapitre, avoir toujours autant d'inspiration pour cette histoire... tout ça, tout ça!


End file.
